


001 - storiesaboutvan's First Ever Fic: Hero Van.

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hero Van, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Helping people out. Picking the right records. And Van McCann.





	001 - storiesaboutvan's First Ever Fic: Hero Van.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story features a drink being spiked, but the person is ‘rescued’ before anything happens.

The room was sitting at a sick angle and it was making you nauseous. There was another glass in your hand. A drink you didn't ask for. There was a hand on your thigh. Another thing you didn't ask for. The music was loud and it drowned out the small sounds of protest you could muster. Then, another person was in front of you. His face was in line with yours.

"Alright, love?" he asked. You tried to say no, that you weren't, that something was wrong, but it felt like your mouth was disconnected from the rest of you. His eyebrows knitted together, like he knew what you meant. The other person, the one touching you and mixing your drinks, he stood up.

"She's fine, mate. How 'bout you go mind your business." The tone was aggressive, but the guy in front of you hardly paid attention. He briefly looked up, but stayed squatted in front of you.

"How 'bout we get you some water and find your friends, yeah?" he asked. You wanted to say yes, but the best you could do was a messy nod, and you pushed yourself forward. He caught you and helped you stand.

Your arms were by your side and you couldn't really feel your legs. The guy had his arm carefully wrapped around your waist for support. Then, another person appeared and flanked your other side. "Need some help, Van?" he asked. The first guy, Van, he smiled and nodded. You briefly saw the person with the drinks. He was holding both his and the one he had brought to you. It would have been the third one to be consumed, but instead it was left with him. You thought maybe he'd try to fight Van and his friend, but he didn't. Maybe he knew he was outnumbered or that there were too many people around, forming a makeshift audience.

You closed your eyes as Van and co. carried you somewhere. When you opened them you were in the kitchen at the table. "Hey, watch," Van was saying to you. You watched him as he got out a glass and filled it with water from the tap, then placed it in front of you. It took both hands to pull the glass close and drink from it. When you finished Van took it from you and refilled, once you were watching him again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Y/N," you answered, glad to be able to speak. You could hear the slur to your voice though.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Van. That's Bondy," he said pointing to his friend. Bondy nodded. You tried to smile. Van continued, "Did you know that guy?"

You tried to remember. You were with a friend, then there was a boy. He handed you a drink and it had a cute little umbrella in it. Then, your friend was gone and you were dancing. You felt sick and the boy was suggesting you find somewhere quiet to talk. You shook your head at Van to indicate that he was a stranger.

"Okay. Do you know where your friends might be?" he asked.

Van was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the kitchen bench. Bondy was opposite him, doing the same. All of a sudden you felt scared and it suddenly made sense what almost happened. The tears started to fall before you could even think to stop them. The serious expression on Van's face softened immediately, and he moved to sit in the chair next to you. He was careful not to touch you, but he put his hand on the table next to yours.

"It's gonna be alright. We'll find them and they can take you home, yeah?" he said softly, glancing at Bondy, who left the room. You weren't crying, but the tears were pooling under your chin. You were tired, and you couldn't stop your head from resting on your hands on the table. A piece of hair fell across your face. Slowly and carefully Van tucked it behind your ear. You closed your eyes, just for a second.

A familiar voice. Your eyes opened. Your best friend was standing with Van and Bondy. "She's been asleep like that for twenty minutes or so," Van told her. "I don't know what he gave her, but maybe she should go to the hospital?" he said. She looked like she was going to cry. Van and Bondy helped you into the uber they'd ordered.

...

A week later you were flicking through records at a second hand store. "Y/N?" from behind you. You turned around. The boy looked familiar, but you couldn't place him. He must have read that in your face. He stuck his hand out, "Van. I, um, helped you out the other night?" he said. Oh. You shook his hand.

"Yeah. I wanted to say thanks for that, but I didn't really know who helped or anything," you told him.

"Nah, all good, love. Just glad you're okay," he said with a smile that felt genuine. You nodded and smiled back. His eyes flicked the record in your hand. "So, maybe I can help you out again?" There was a judgmental tone to his voice, but a grin on his face. 

"How?"

"Buying that record is dead set the worst decision you'll ever make," he said seriously, "Here, I’’ll find ya something better." He took a place next to you and started flicking through the boxes. You watched him for a second, then moved a little closer to him.

"Alright. Save me from musical doom."


End file.
